Consequences
by CGandJaz
Summary: The Roswell gang comes to terms with destiny and the truth of their existence. Pro Tess. Starts 5 years after season 2. Tess never returned to Roswell. *I restructured my chapters and added a new one.*
1. The Not So Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or its characters.**

**A/N: I restructured some of my chapters and added some new ones. Also bold and italicized mean flashback for future reference. Again season 3 never happened and Tess never came back to Roswell.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Not So Happy Ending  
**

_M_ost people couldn't see it, or just chose to ignore the look in his eyes. Your eyes always told the truth, somebody once told him, and looking at Max Evans he knew that there was wisdom in those words. The darkness in his eyes told the story of a hollowness about him. There was this deep void place within him and only one person could feel it, and it wasn't the brunette waitress staring at him.

"Earth to Michael" Maria waved her hands in front of his face. "Hey space boy, you ready?"

"Umm….Yeah" he moved his focus from the hybrid king to his blonde girlfriend. He stood up and headed out of the Crashdown followed by her.

"So…what movie do you want to see?" she twirled her fingers around his anticipating a certain response that she didn't get. She pressed her body into him, making sure he could feel her next to him, but he seemed to be walking in a daze. She stopped and wasn't all too shocked when he kept walking. "MICHEAL!!"

Maria had screamed his name three times before he even realized that she wasn't by his side. "What's wrong?" she asked trying to not sound as ticked off as she was, but she wasn't fooling anybody.

Michael sighed. He knew if they kept on it would turn into some big argument. "I just can't do this right now." He had a lot of things on his mind. Recently, he was having these weird dreams about Tess and he couldn't figure out the reason. "I'll see you later." He turned and walked away from a fuming Maria, who was too shocked at his attitude toward her to have anything coherent to yell toward him.

"Hey, I thought that you and Michael had a date." Liz said when she noticed her best friend plop herself into an open booth.

Maria dropped her head to the table mumbling incoherently to herself. Liz moved to sit across from her. "Maria what's wrong?"

Maria sat straight up. She looked down at a simple ring on her third finger of her left hand. "Everything."

* * *

On the outskirts of the Elayan Province, the heart of Khivar's army, huddled together in a corner of an exit platform stood three adult figures and a young child.

_"_This is not a good idea." Tess said after she crept back from around the corner where she saw two guards guarding the ship that they would be stealing to get back to Earth on.

_T_he man standing next to her holding the child spoke almost as a whisper. "Tess we are running out of time. It's either now or never."

The woman on the other side of Tess turned to face her. "Ayden and I know exactly what we are doing. Just trust us."

"Anya I do trust you, but why not the platform anywhere else but here."

Anya sighed. "We've been through this. Khivar and his men control the skies. If we so much as to try to lift off anywhere else they would obliterate us."

Tess nodded, understanding the truth in her words. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Max sat at his desk trying to focus on a biology test he had tomorrow mourning. He couldn't seem to focus on anything, but the fact that his son was somewhere on Antar being raised by a blonde traitor. He glanced over at his clock, it was nearing twelve. _Another all nighter_, he thought shaking his head trying to reign in on his thoughts to focus on the task at hand. When he had finally gotten into a rhythm, he heard tapping coming from his bedroom window.

Michael had every intention on going home and trying to get some sleep that he was deprived of for the last week, but somehow he had found himself tapping on his best friend's window.

Max grimaced at the sound of tapping. He really didn't want to talk about anything, or having to deal with another episode of saving someone again. The hybrid king didn't move an inch as if wishing whoever it was would take the hint and go away, but he wasn't going to be so lucky this night.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Max was shocked and a little annoyed to see him at his window. "Is something alien wrong?"

Michael shook his head to the second question; he wasn't sure how to answer the first one. He sat at the foot of Max's bed just looking at the way the light reflected off of his textbook.

"Michael" Max spoke softly standing behind him. He had never seen him like this.

"Sometimes, do you feel like you've made the biggest mistake of your life?" He didn't turn to meet Max's eyes. "Do you ever feel like you've just done everything wrong and you don't have a clue how to fix it?

Max didn't have to think about an answer, or try to understand where Michael was coming from because he already knew. "Everyday."

Neither one of them knew exactly when everything changed; when the things that made them happy suddenly couldn't produce the slightest enjoyment out of them.

* * *

Kyle nodded toward Isabelle Evans before walking to a quiet section in the back of the library to study for his upcoming final.

As soon as he sat at a table, he found a tall blonde Czechoslovakian sitting in front of him. Kyle looked around and saw no one was in ear shot and whispered, "Are aliens attacking again?" Years ago he would have laughed if somebody had asked him that, but in the reality that he lived in, it wasn't a laughing matter.

"No" she whispered back. She ran her hand through her now shorter hair that fell just below her shoulders. Nervously she kept rubbing her hands and shifting around in her chair. "What if you knew that what everybody thought as the truth is a lie, but you knew it would only hurt them to tell the truth? Would you tell?" Isabelle Evans had no idea why she was talking to Kyle about this at all, but she had to talk to somebody and he just happened to be the person.

To say Kyle was confused would be an understatement. He had no idea why Izzy was talking to him about what seemed like personal issues to him. They had barely said two words to each other in the past couple of years. And those words only concerned the alien crisis he had found himself in.

Kyle scratched the back of his head remembering what she had asked him and tying to actually think of something to say. "Ummm...I guess not."

"But what if the truth changed the perception of how they saw everything and therefore changed their actions" she looked at him wide eyed to give her a specific answer, that he didn't have any instinct of what it was.

"Maybe you should talk to Max" he said impulsively grabbing his belongings' looking for the nearest exit, completely forgetting about the reason for his visit. "I'm not good at giving people advice. Try Michael" he slowly stood up and left Isabelle sitting there.

"But I can't" she whispered to herself long after Kyle left.

* * *

"He's been acting distant lately." Maria said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I mean, it's just.." She through her hands in the air. "I don't know what I mean."

"Max has been acting weird lately too." she said. "But they're probably going through some alien stuff." Liz put her hands on top of Maria's. "If we're patient, they'll be back to themselves in no time."

Maria nodded her head wanting to believe in Liz's words so bad, but somehow she was starting to figure out that neither one of them was going to get the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids in the end, at least with their respective Czechoslovakian.

"Maria he loves you" Liz said before going to get one of her table's orders.

"Sometimes that's not enough." Maria muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

Michael didn't know why he gave up the comfort of his bed for the hard floor of his best friends bedroom, but here he was none the less. Drifting into sleep wasn't the reason he had been sleep deprived, the actual staying asleep caused him the greatest dilemma. He had been lying there for five minutes asleep when his senses start to pick up a distinct smell that only meant one thing.

_**He smelled the scent of lavender as soon as she stepped foot in the room. It was a rare fragrance from a primitive planet; he had given it to her for her last birthday. Even without the smell of her, he would know her aurora anywhere. They were connected. He didn't acknowledge her presence; he just sat there going over military strategy for the upcoming battle.**_

"_**Rath" she said softly, not really wanting to get into an argument again. But she needed to talk to him, this was too important.**_

"_**Ahyvah, don't" Rath said not turning to look at the curly blonde standing behind him. "It is what is best."**_

_**Most of the time she would accept and go with anything that he would ask of her, but she couldn't let this go. "If I can help my people, it is what I will do." she stood firm in her convictions.**_

_**He turned around and yelled, "I will not allow it"**_

_**She had to take a step back at the sort of tone he was taking at her. He had never yelled at her before. "Rath, I know that you care and want to protect me." She walked closer to him. "And I love you for it, but you have to let me go." She walked out of the room not waiting for a response.**_

_**Rath turned back to his strategy, but found it hard to concentrate on the task. He mind kept drifting back to Ahyvah. He knew she wasn't going to let this go, and do exactly what he told her not to do. She was right and he hated to admit it.**_

"_**You know she's right." a voice from behind him said.**_

"_**I know" he said before turning away heading to find the blonde that was causing him many sleepless nights.**_

As his mind drifted in the realm of dreams, he could have sworn he felt a presence just floating around. But as soon as he thought it, he dismissed the idea.

"Tess" Ayden gently caressed her face not wanting to jolt her from what she was doing, knowing it could have disastrous effects.

"Tess" he called the second time a little louder then the first.

"Yeah" she opened her blue eyes to the delight of her companions. "I don't feel right by invading his mind" she took a deep breath.

Ayden moved next to her, taking his hand in hers and kissed her on her forehead. She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and simply said, "It is what must be done. You have to rebuild the connection you had with him, so he'll accept the truth."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any better."

Anya just sat there looking at how close the two people in front of her had gotten, and she wasn't the only one who had raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready for the next phase?" she looked toward Tess after given her a moment of peace with Ayden.

She nodded slightly and made her way to the floor of the spaceship to do something that she really didn't want to do.

She sat Indian style on the floor taking a deep breathe before closing her eyes and reaching out to her intended target.

It only took a few seconds before she located his aurora, and when she finished her task she looked up at Anya. "It's done."

* * *

Liz had been wiping the same spot on the counter for the past ten minutes. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice what she was doing. She had lied to Maria, she knew it. They had gotten good at lying to each other lately, especially about their significant others. After Tess left she just knew she was going to get her happily ever after with Max, but instead she just got a continuously long nightmare. Over the past five years, all they seemed to do was argue about everything and it always seem to end up back to Tess.

"_**Liz, what do you want from me?" **_

"_**I want you to start acting like my boyfriend."**_

"_**I am" he defended himself.  
**_

"_**Max the last date we went on was two months ago and we said maybe two words to each other."**_

_**Max turned from her. He knew that he had been acting distant but he really didn't want to get into this argument again.**_

"_**Max" she pleaded. "Is this about Tess?"**_

"_**No" he yelled. "Whenever we have an argument you always bring up Tess. Why!!" he was loosing it on her and to be honest he wasn't even angry at her. He was just tired of all of it.**_

_**She shook her head. "Then tell me what this is all about?" **_

_**He said nothing.**_

"_**Max I want to help you, just tell me." She walked toward him. "I love you" she placed her hand on his forearm.**_

_**He turned to look at her. He was hurting her and he wasn't sure how to stop. Max loved Liz more than anything except for one exception. And that caused him the most heartache. Taking his hand in hers, he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "I do love you. Don't forget that" He was trying to ease away some of her doubts and fears, but he wasn't naive enough to believe that his words along could do it.**_

_**She nodded, but didn't have the heart to tell him that she was slowly loosing faith in his words.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sweat dripping off of his body, he tossed and turned in his bed. Something deep within his subconscious was trying to tell him something. As his clouded mind became clearer, he finally understood the message that lay beneath.

Max jolted up, eyes wide, slightly panting for air. "TESS!!!!"


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

**

* * *

  
**

_S_tepping onto the hot desert sand for the first time in five years felt strange for Tess. She thought of the serene feeling she used to get on late nights as she walked around when she couldn't sleep. Then there were the feelings of worry and shock that enveloped her when this sight was the last she saw on her way to a prison that would nearly destroy her.

In a matter of seconds, the ship they had gotten to Earth on had disguised itself as a rock formation on the side of a cliff. She turned from it and a black SUV appeared. She had to smile to herself, Anya had planned everything to the last minute detail.

The three adults and small child all piled up into the SUV. Tess and her son took the backseat while Anya drove and Ayden took the passenger seat.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Ayden asked Anya after Tess had succumbed to some much needed rest.

"It has to."

Ayden nodded in understanding. This was it. If this didn't work, Antar would be lost to Khivar.

* * *

"What do you mean, he just took off." Isabelle could barely contain her anger. "How could you just let him go by himself?"

"I didn't let him do anything." Michael defended himself. "I don't know if you noticed Max tends to do whatever he wants to do. Or have we forgotten about the whole him saving Liz thing."

Michael didn't have to turn around to know that Maria was shooting daggers at him. He still couldn't figure out how this somehow had turned into a meeting of sorts. He remembered telling Isabelle after she woke up instructed by Max, but wasn't really sure how both Maria and Liz appeared at the Evans doorstep as if they knew something was off.

"Do you know exactly where he went?" Liz asked trying to suppress her innermost fears that he had ran away to be with Alex's killer.

"I don't know." He sighed. "He said he was going to find her. And when I asked him how, he said he could sense where she would be or something like that."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying she's actually on Earth?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm assuming so, since his jeep last time I checked can't do space travel."

"Are we sure of this. Has anyone checked the cave?" Maria asked

"And why would we do that. He can't get back to Antar with anything there. Tess took the Granolith with her, the only source of power powerful enough to get to Antar."

"I was just trying to help." Maria said.

Michael lost it. "Key word trying. When will you two" he motioned to Maria and Liz, "realize that you're not helping anybody by constantly asking stupid questions. All you've ever done is get in the way and one of us have to come save you." he spit out. As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

The sound of the door slamming shut was all he heard, as he suddenly found the room absent of two humans.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Izzy commented.

"I know" he shook his head.

* * *

"Maria, wait." Liz yelled trying to keep pace with the blonde.

Her best friend stopped her fast pace and turned to look at her, eyes reddened and teary. "What can you possibly say to make me feel better?"

"I…he…he's just..." Liz grasped trying to find the right words to console her friend, but couldn't seem to find the right combination.

"He's just what" she looked eyes narrowed at Liz.

"Maria, he's just going through something"

"Can we stop lying to each other and ourselves now." she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm just tired Liz of all of this. Sometimes I think, no matter how much I love him that maybe not knowing him would have been better.

"Maria you don't mean that."

Maria sighed. "I just want to be in love with a normal guy planning my wedding. Why can't I have that? You want to know why because he's not normal and he will never be. And I will constantly have to ward of aliens and the FBI or whoever threatens the three of them."

"But" Liz shot her an all knowing look.

Maria rolled her eyes. "..but I will go through this hell, because he's my soul mate and there is no one that can ever compare to him."

* * *

It had been decided that it wouldn't be such a smart idea to have a four-year old be witness to the reunion that was bound to have more than few raised voices. Ayden and the child were still in the car parked about two blocks from the apartment that the meeting of sorts was going to take place at.

Anya opened the door to the apartment and walked in followed by Tess. Plopping herself onto the couch she looked at the figure in front of her. "So how long do you think, it'll take for our king to make his royal entrance."

As if on cue, a tall brunette busted through the door. "Where's my son?" he said through clinched teeth.

Somehow in a matter of seconds, Anya was staring Max down.

"Lay one hand on Tess and I'll kill you" she said with eyes enraged with pure disgust at Max Evans.

"Stop Anya", Tess called out to defuse the situation, but it was all in vain. The next thing that was heard was a loud thud from Anya throwing Max across the room.

"Anya, quit it"

"Why would you care after what he did to you?"

He by then had pulled himself off the floor where he had fallen. "What I did to her? I bet she didn't tell you she's nothing but manipulative bitch!!!!"

"Call my sister that one more time and I'll show you what a bitch I can be."

"Sister?" Max questioned realizing that this woman just threw him across the room with the flick of her wrist.

"Yeah, are you deaf? Tess is my sister, or should I say Ahyvah, my king", she said amusingly while bowing

"Enough" Tess called out.

"Who is she?" Max asked looking at Tess with curiosity.

"My sister" Tess spoke proudly, not falling under Max's intense gaze.

"You know I just don't get it. You're supposed to be Zan, but you're not. You're nothing but a coward. He would have never treated my sister the way that you have."

Max still a little confused was about to open his mouth to defend himself when his cell went off. He answered it, while a very pissed off Anya stared at him as if daring him to make the wrong move so she could send him again to the meet the wall. Michael had been the one to call, he instructed him to meet him at the apartment.

* * *

"What exactly did he say?" Isabelle asked fidgeting a little.

"All he said was to meet him at this apartment; we needed to talk about Tess." Michael replied irritated answering the same question for the fourth time.

"Why are we still talking about Tess?" Liz asked herself more than anybody else. Her innermost fear was starting to resurface again. They had lived another life together.

Realizing Liz's expression Maria added, "That chapter is definitely closed", while grabbing on to her hand for support and comfort.

Liz gave her a weak half smile.

"It should be." Isabelle said. Tess had been gone for five years and she liked it that way.

"Why can't he just meet us in town?" Kyle asked unsure why they had to travel so far to talk about his fallen sister.

"Do you want to call him back and ask him", Michael threw the cell phone toward Kyle while trying to keep from swerving off the road. He wished Max would have told him what was going on. Deep down he was worried not for Max, but for Tess and he couldn't figure out a plausible explanation.

Kyle dodged the cell that broke into two pieces when it hit the side of the car. "Hey, are you trying to hit me?!!!"

"If I wanted to hit you, I would have" Michael muttered underneath his breath.

"I heard that", Isabelle said turning to Michael. "What's got you so upset?"

Maria sitting right behind him put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Michael?"

Michael ignored both of them and kept driving. He couldn't tell them the thoughts that were running around in his mind. They wouldn't understand. So he kept looking straight on, trying to find this place that Max told them to meet him at.

* * *

Half an hour later Isabelle, Michael, Maria, Liz, and Kyle walked in. Seizing up the status of the room, each one made their way to the only familiar face they saw.

Nodding toward a woman that none of the five newest arrivals had ever seen before. But she had familiar features that reminded them of a former friend that they wish they could forget. "That's Tess' sister, Anya"

"Tess doesn't have a sister" Isabelle stated

"On Earth" Max clarified

Anya eyes began to turn white and seem to glow golden, which sent chills down the backs of the five newest arrivals. "I am Anya, daughter of Atilla and Theodora, sister of Ahyvah", she stated proudly. She looked to Michael and stared obviously making him a little uncomfortable. "You probably don't remember do you?"

"Should I remember something?" Michael questioned giving Max the evil eye for not informing him of the situation they have found themselves in

"Yeah you should." She looked directly into his eyes looking for something that was familiar that in the end she didn't see.

"And that would be?' Michael looked unflinching at the woman's strong stare. Then something in her eyes gave away the truth. "You're my sister"

The woman nodded while the others looked wide eyed at Michael. Before anyone could get their mouths to speak what their heads were thinking, in walked Tess, a 6'0 hazel eyed man, and a young boy.

There was an awkward silence while everyone just stared at each other; it was only broken by Anya suggesting something to the man holding the boys hand. "Hey, Ayden maybe_ YOUR SON_ should go into the bedroom while we talk", she suggested emphasizing that the four-year old was his son which made Max's face turn nearly white.

"Daddy, why do I always have to be sent away?" the boy asked.

"There are just some things that us grown ups need to talk about."

The child nodded. "Okay, daddy"

"Close the door when you get there son", he said with his back turned to Max's fuming eyes.

The child did as he was instructed, and disappeared from the sight of the rooms occupants.

While Max face was steadily growing to a deeper shade of red watching his child call another man Dad, Michael was thinking intently on the man. Actually a part of Michael felt like Max should have went with Tess at least for his son's sake, even though he wouldn't dare tell that to Max. Michael knew this man in front of him, he felt familiar for some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew who he was. And then it hit him, putting Anya, Tess and Ayden in the same room struck something in him that made everything clearer. Everything rushed in his head; his whole past life suddenly exposed itself.

* * *

"Til death, my comrade" Michael yelled in Antarian in a sea of yelling that had been going on between people defending Tess to those condemning her to death. Immediately everyone turned around and gazed at him. It didn't seem to faze him; he just kept his eyes on Ayden.

Ayden smirked. "Always" he spoke in Antarian as well.

Anya and Tess both gave each other a smile realizing that their big brother remembered.

Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria were the only ones that seemed to be at a loss of words. They simply stared at Michael hoping he would eventually explain himself.

Michael walked over toward his two sisters passing by the people who he had called family for his life on Earth. He seemed to walk with more confidence and his demeanor changed to that of a man who had lived several lives; to a person who had lived through many battles and seen much death.

"It's about time." Anya stated in Antarian.

"All in due time sister" he replied.

Then he turned to Tess and stared at her for a minute as he remembered everything horrible that he had said to her and what he allowed others to say to her. He felt awful, but words couldn't just take away what had been done.

He gently took her hand in his and spoke words that he knew were going to get odd looks from the others in the room. He spoke in English loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "I know you didn't kill Alex."

"WHAT?!!!!!" Maria yelled.

"You can't be serious Michael. We've been through this. We have proof." Isabelle said trying to make sense of what just had occurred.

He turned from his sister to face Isabelle. "I know she didn't do it. I just know."

"How can you just know?" Max questioned moving next to his sister.

"She's my sister. She wouldn't." Michael didn't know how to explain how he knew that Tess didn't kill Alex. He could barely understand it himself. Something deep down inside of him was telling him to believe in Tess.

"That bitch mind warped you, didn't she" Maria asked angrily headed toward Tess.

Maria raised her hand to slap Tess, but found herself been flown across the room eventually hitting the wall by her fiancee.

"Michael!!!" Liz yelled going over to help her best friend off the floor.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Max yelled grabbing his arm turning Michael around to face him. His eyes seemed to be different. Max let go and stared. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as a whisper.

"Tess is my sister and if anyone hurts her, I will hurt them." he said sternly.

Maria had by then gotten herself up and walked over to where Michael was standing in front of Tess. "How could you do that for her? After all that she has done."

"Maria that Her is my sister. I've spent a whole life with her. I am going to protect her even from you."

"Enough, we have bigger things to worry about". Tess stated sounding very much like a queen. She knew her brother's patience was running thin. He was always very protective of his family, especially her. If they kept pushing, they would see the Rath that men feared in battle.

"Always was the sensible one." Anya smiled turning to her younger sister. "I was really enjoying this."

Tess smirked. "A little too much."

Kyle finally spoke up completely confused on what had just transpired. "So, Michael you're saying you know that she didn't do it." He never wanted to believe that Tess killed Alex, but they had proof. So, why would Michael say she didn't do it? _It couldn't be a mind warp, could it?_

"That's exactly what I'm saying and that's all I'm going to say on this subject. I've got a war to win." He said signaling to Ayden to follow him. The two men walked toward a corner of the room. "How bad is it?"

"Nothing that we can't handle."

"Always was the optimist" Michael gave his old colleague a grin. "What's going on between you and my sister?"

"Nothing" he replied quickly, looking away from him knowing he could see right through that lie.

Michael stared at the way his gaze was making him squirm. He grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall which made a thud. "You know I consider you a brother, but if you hurt my sister that could all change. Understand?"

Everybody in the room had heard the thud that was made and all turned to the scene curiously. Tess went to calm down her very hotheaded older brother. "Put him down. He's taken very good care of me and my son"

Michael looked at Tess and then Ayden and gently placed his feet on the ground. Tess got in front of him making sure that he wouldn't try to hurt him any further. Tess crossed her arms in front of her and looked at him cocking one eyebrow up.

"What?"

"You know what"

Michael let out a sigh. "I'm not getting into this again."

"Then stop doing it. Every single guy that might wink at me you have to throw him against a wall." She said irritated.

"I'm just trying to protect you, you're my little sister" he spoke softly.

"Anya is your little sister. You don't do this with her"

"She's different. I'm afraid for the guy more than her" he said with a chuckle

"Hey!" Anya called out

Michael turned to Anya. "You've always been the strong one. You've always taken care of yourself"

"And what I can't take care of myself."

"That's not what I'm saying...Okay fine I'm sorry. You happy now"

"Yeah" she said giving her brother a hug. It was nice to have her brother back in her corner. Even though she would never admit it, the hardest part that came with completelyremembering her whole past life was missing the deep connection she had with him.


	3. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or its characters.

**Chapter 3: Choices**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been ten minutes and not a single soul had said a word. Taking a look around the room, Ayden saw that Max was sitting on the couch with an arm wrapped around Liz trying to reassure her of his intentions. But looking at her expression, it wasn't working. All he could do was let out a little chuckle at the former King that looked so disoriented, a King who didn't even know who he was. His attention moved over to Maria who was sitting next to Liz, she seemed bewildered at what just happened. Her eyes where puffy and red and he almost felt sorry for her. Again his attention moved on to Isabelle. She was sitting in a corner covering her face with her hands. She was trying to hide. Tess told him that she knew about Valondra's betrayal. He let out another chuckle looking at a former princess not only trying to hide from her destiny, but from her past as well. Kyle had been a brother to Tess, that's what she had always said. He often wondered what kind of brother would throw his own sister to the mob. Kyle sat in a chair unable to look at anyone or anything but the floor. He couldn't believe these people, they had to know that the destiny of the Royal Four was coming and none of them could hide from it. His eyes finally wondered to the one thing that his heart desired most in this world. The one thing he knew that he could never keep. Again he wondered what he was thinking when he decided to have a "more than friendship" relationship with the object of his affection.

Ayden felt guilty for giving into his desires with Tess. He had always been in love with Ahyvah and everybody knew it but her. But these past three years he found himself in love with Tess. Although Tess is merely Ahyvah's essence, she was different. He could see her in Tess, but to an extent they where two different people. The last three years had been "heaven" as humans would put it. He knew that Tess cared about him and he was a father to her son. But he knew that all would change when they finally found the rest of the Royal Four, especially her brother. All he could think over and over again was that night when he gave in.

**(flashback)**

**Ayden just stared at Tess holding her son in her arms. She was so beautiful, that's all he kept thinking in his head. She was humming something trying to soothe him, he had been screaming none stop for the past ten minutes. He couldn't understand how Max could ever give her up, especially his son. They were perfect; she was perfect. **

**Tess noticed him staring; he had been doing that for awhile. At first she thought it was extremely creepy, but she found herself liking his stare. He never did anything other than stare. She could see the way he was looking at her, he loved her, but she often wondered if he would ever do more than that. It had been a long time since she was held in somebody's arms. For so long all she had known was death, torture and a continuing need to flee from Khivar's forces. Actually the only constant support in her life was Ayden. More and more she depended on him, trusted him, and maybe even care about him in a more than friend way. She had enough, she wanted more than this relationship that they had now, she wanted him to show her how much he loved her. **

"**Ayden", she said still looking at her son.**

**He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her call his name. "Huh", he said completely disoriented.**

**Tess placed her sleeping son back in his crib and turned to him. "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at me" she said softly noticing how he was squirming.**

"**What do you mean my Queen?" he said knowing exactly what she was talking about. **

"_**Maybe giving in won't be so bad."**_** a voice in the back of his head was saying**

"_**You can't have her. She is the Queen and you are a soldier and that's not going to happen. So don't even go there**_**" another voice was saying **

"**Don't play dumb" Tess walked closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek.**

**He quickly retreated from her touch. It took all his brain power to do it. His instincts were telling him to kiss her. "Umm… I shouldd gget.. back tto… mmy rroom aaand---**

**Before he could finish his sentence he felt her lips crash on top of his. **_**She smells like lavender. Her lips are so soft. I have to stop, but I really don't want to.**_** And before he knew it, he was kissing her back. **

_**STOP!!!! STOP!!!! STOP!!!!**_** a voice in his head was screaming. But he wasn't listening to that one anymore; he preferred the one that said **_**Continue. Nobody would ever have to know. She surely won't tell.**_

**Ayden had lifted her off of her feet never stopping kissing her, holding her in his arms. He had waited too long to feel his tongue in her mouth, to have her in his arms, and to hear her moan as his lips tumbled over hers. He carried her over to the bed and gently placed her down breaking the kiss long enough to look into her blue eyes asking for permission to continue.**

**Tess didn't know what she wanted to happen between her and him, but all of a sudden she found herself looking into his eyes while he towered over her asking for permission to do something that she knew would change their relationship immensely. But she didn't care, she needed to do this. She needed him in a way that she had never needed anything in her life before. Tess leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss giving him her permission.**

**That was all he needed, they spent that whole night together. For once they weren't thinking about the mission, the Royal Four, Khivar , and all the horrific things that were bound to happen. For once in both of their lives all they saw was each other and they just enjoyed it.**

**Ayden awoke the next mourning with a smile on his face. As he moved to get up he realized that Tess wasn't lying beside him. The soldier in him took over, thinking that maybe Khivar's men had finally come. Before he could formulate a clear understanding of what happened, he heard a voice that made his heart skip a beat.**

"**I'm fine. Nobody came in the middle of the night and grabbed me. I assure you" she said knowing he would be thinking the worse when he awoke and she wasn't there.**

**He gave Tess a smirk as he watched her walk toward him.**

**Letting out a sigh he stated "If he ever found out, he would kill me"**

"**Well you're lucky he doesn't remember anything" **

_**(End of flashback)**_

"What?" Tess asked noticing Ayden's hard stare at her

He smirked. "Nothing"

"Then stop staring. I thought we moved passed that." She gave him a smile while turning around trying to walk toward Anya.

Before she could get a foot down, she felt him grab her wrist and pull her into a passionate kiss. They were so caught up in each other they didn't care or even realize the stares that everybody in the room were giving them, especially the look Max was sending them.

* * *

Max was having a hard time formulating words as to how he felt. Looking at another man with his tongue down Tess' throat, it made him feel uncomfortable and a little angry. Being angry scared him. There was no need of him to be angry. He had Liz and she was an amazing girlfriend who he loved, who he saved even though it meant exposing his deep dark secret.

More than that Tess killed Alex, right? He was completely confused on the situation surrounding Tess. Max was so sure that Tess killed Alex. He couldn't love a woman who would kill an innocent man just to get what she wanted.

To be honest, he was scared when Tess told him she was pregnant. And he was terrified when he realized that they would have to go back home to Antar. A part of him was praying that somehow he could get out of going back. Being the leader in a group that consisted of high school teenagers was a lot easier than being king leading his people into victory over Khivar's forces in a war. When they ran in and told him that Tess had killed Alex, he was all too willing to believe them in order to get out of this journey back home. _She admitted to it, didn't she?_

Something inside of him told Max what he had already known. The one thing that he had tried to hide and suppress was coming out. It was easier to be a high school student who was just a little weird. It was now exposing itself right in front of his face. He knew she didn't kill Alex even when he sent her to Antar. In that moment he had a flash of his past life.

**(flashback)**

"**Are you okay my son" King Zuric looking over at his eighteen year old son who today was going to meet the woman who he was going to marry.**

"**Why must I marry her father? She comes from the Orion Order. This marriage treaty is bound to go sour"**

"**It is what must be done for the survival of our people. For peace my son" King Zuric placed a hand on his son's shoulder.**

"**How do we know that she will honor the agreement that we have made? How do we know she won't try to kill me as I sleep?"**

"**They have no choice as we do. Many have died in their order as well as our own people. They want to end the suffering as do we."**

"**I have heard rumors about the women in the Orion Order. They--- **

"**Rumors are rumors my son. Few actually know of the actual ways of the women in the Orion Order. Remember, as the future King of Antar, we have to make sacrifices for our people. Come son they will be arriving soon."**

**Father and son walked into the throne room sitting in their appropriate chairs waiting for two from the Orion Order to come. Loud footsteps coming toward the throne room was heard breaking up the eerie silence between father and son. Suddenly the double doors leading into the massive room was pushed open revealing a very pissed off Princess.**

"**Father, I am not marrying this Wrath person"**

"**You must my child. It's for----**

"**Peace, right. I know but why do me and Zan have to marry one of them. Isn't one appropriate usually for a marriage treaty?"**

"**It usually would be, but this whole situation is quite precarious. The Orion Order is quite powerful as are we. We had to make the treaty so that we would have a balance of power. By both of you marrying those two, a balance is made.**

"**What are you talking about father?"**

"**By Zan marrying Ahyvah, she will be Queen and by you marrying Rath you would be Queen. It will be the perfect balance. Come my daughter, it is the way it must be."**

**Princess Valondra let out a sigh and headed for her rightful place among the royal chairs in the throne room. She hated having to do this, but she understood why. Duty.  
**

**Only moments later the sound of many approaching footsteps signaled the arrival of two from the Orion Order. As the guards opened the door, their mother was the first one they saw, followed by two figures in a brown cloak. Queen Liana sat in her rightful chair as she gazed at the two people who where still in their brown cloaks. Rath lifted the hood from his head to reveal himself followed by his younger sister Ahyvah.**

**Zan looked at the face of the woman that would produce the heir to all of Antar. Her eyes shined a deep blue. She was beautiful that was obvious, but he wasn't sure he could trust her. Their eyes met and she nodded in respect as did he. A mutual understanding was made that day for they both knew the reason for their union. **

"**It's my duty", he whispered underneath his breath. **

**His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will be a great King, my son" **

**(End of Flashback)**

As if this memory was the key to a box, it opened the door to his past life. He remembered everything and he was irritated. Knowing his past made the present events unravel in a way that made him come to some important revelations. He understood everything, including who was behind Alex's death. Max swiftly stood up, pushing Liz on to the floor not even realizing it. He had one thing on his mind and it had absolutely nothing to do what her.

"Max, what's wrong", she turned to look up at him.

He was completely unaware that someone was speaking to him, he scanned the room looking for a petite blonde.

Tess felt a strong stare coming from a set of eyes watching her. She didn't have to even look up to know who it was.

"You know I can kill you for this Ayden"

At the sound of the King's voice Ayden's whole body went stiff slowly turning around to look into the eyes of his royal highness. He knew that those words were true and he would have to deal with the consequences.

"But you won't" Tess said looking toward him with a grin on her face.

"And why wouldn't I. I am King and you are my Queen. I have every right to do so."

Tess walked over to him looking up into his eyes. "Because you love me."

"You seem so sure of my feelings"

"I am. I missed you, you know?"

"Really? I guess I'm a lucky King then"

"That you are my king" she said before pulling him into a hug.

"When did you find out about what they did?" He asked as a whisper in her ear.

"When I was back on Antar"

They let go of each other.

"We need to talk," Tess said pulling Max to the back room for privacy.

Max motioned for Michael to follow.

* * *

"_**You know I can kill you for this Ayden"**_

At the sound of the King's voice, Ayden's whole body went stiff, slowly turning around to look into the eyes of his royal highness. He knew that those words were true, and he would have to deal with the consequences. He stepped forward to receive his punishment when Tess spoke.

He watched them feeling like an outsider as they played their little game with each other. Neither of them glanced in his direction. _Well, it was fun while it lasted._

Michael walked over to Ayden seeing the disappointed look in his eyes. "You know, it's not what you think?"

"What" he said not even realizing that Michael had moved right next to him.

"My sister loves you; don't give up on her yet?"

"How can you say that? Everybody knows how much Zan loved Ahyvah. And now that he remembers there's no place for me in her heart?"

"Few people know this, but Zan and Ahyvah were best friends more than anything else. Yes, he loved her, but they both knew they weren't the great soul mates that the rest of Antar thought they were."

"Even if that's true, she's married to him. She's his wife."

"No, Tess is not. Ahyvah is Zan's wife and last time I checked they died."

Max nodded for Michael to leave with him and Tess to the back room. Before they disappeared, Tess gave him a smile. It wasn't just any ordinary smile; it was a smile that she only gave to him. And that gave him hope. _Maybe this isn't the end._

_

* * *

  
_

Maria helped Liz back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry chica." Maria said trying to comfort Liz.

They both knew that Max had remembered and left her on the floor to talk to Tess.

"I thought he loved me." Liz said as a whisper.

Maria pulled her into a hug letting her head rest on her shoulder while tears started to form in her eyes.

Kyle walked over noticing the distress in Liz's eyes. "Hey you okay?" placing a hand on Liz's back.

Liz didn't answer; she just stared at Max and Tess in an embrace.

"Oh" Kyle said following Liz's eyes. There was nothing else that needed to be said. _Max remembers and he chose Tess. Well, I guess that's three down one more_ to go, he thought as his eyes wondered to Isabelle, whose focus was on Max and Tess as well.


	4. Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or its characters

**Chapter 4: Truth and Lies  
**

* * *

"_**It's beautiful" Tess said looking at the crimson mountains in the distance. She was standing on a balcony that was in the only palace that the resistance had secured after the fall of the House of Antar.**_

"_**Yes, it is my Queen" Ayden stood a couple of feet behind her.**_

_**Tess turned from the mountains to look at the man that she had come to depend on. "You know you can just call me Tess."**_

_**He nodded. "Yes my Queen, but its proper to address you by your title."**_

_**Tess simply nodded. They all did it, treated her as if she was their beloved queen. But most of the time she felt like an imposter in their world. She felt connected, but she wasn't just Ahyvah anymore.**_

_**Ayden sighed. "May I speak honestly?"**_

"_**Always"**_

"_**It is not my place to tell you how to handle the council, but you should let the Alex situation stay unresolved."**_

_**Tess gave Ayden a confused expression. "And why would I do that. The people that killed Alex should be pu…" Tess looked into his hazel eyes and she knew that he knew who the perpetrators were. "You know don't you?"**_

_**Ayden just stared at her while she walked closer to him. He backed slowly as he saw the fire in her eyes. Tess was starting to remind him of his beloved Ahyvah.**_

"_**Tell me….. As your queen, divulge the information that I seek." she commanded. It was a direct order from the Queen, he could not lie to her and she knew it.**_

"_**None of Khivars men or himself had anything to do with the death of your friend." he spoke as he saw the growing anger within Tess. "The council ordered it."**_

"_**WHAT?!!!!" Tess screamed. "And why the hell would they do that?"**_

"_**They believed that with the death, it would bring the Royal Four to their duty and their destiny more rapidly."**_

_**Tess walked passed Ayden in search for the Council of the Elders. "They wanted their Queen Ahyvah back, they are going to get her." she mumbled to herself storming off back into the palace.**_

_**A very determined and angry Queen of Antar pushed passed the double doors that led to where the meetings of the Council were held.**_

_**The sudden intrusion shook the eight members out of their debate they where having. Lord Mauk stood to address the intruder harshly before realizing it was the Queen. He bowed showing his respect toward her. "What can we do for you, your highness?"**_

"_**Start by telling me whose bright idea it was to kill Aex and then lie to me about it?" Tess stood firm and tall. Eyes filled with anger and frustration, she stared at the council **_

"_**My Queen, we had to take proper precautions to ensure that the Royal Four would indeed come back to Antar. From our sources on Earth…**_

_**Tess interrupted. "What sources?"**_

"_**Your sister, my Queen, has been watching over the Royal Four for several earth years now."**_

_**Tess slightly smiled. She had always felt like someone was watching her. It didn't frighten her, it actually gave her a calming feeling. **_

_**With no response, Lord Mauk continued on with his argument. "..there was no indication of such a return any time soon. We were hoping that it would speed up the process, by bringing you closer together.**_

"_**So, you framed me, in hopes that it would make us closer. You thought they would side with me and break all ties with the humans. I guess you underestimated the connections that we had formed.." She shook her head.**_

"_**My Queen, please understand that the plight of the resistance on Antar was quickly deteriorating."**_

"_**You thought killing an innocent would better our resolve to return to Antar. That……" **_

_**Tess was cut off when an observer from the corner of the room stood and began to speak. "In no way am I trying to disrespect her royal highness, but you have no idea the situation that is occurring on this planet. Millions have died waiting for the arrival of the Royal Four. And when we located your presence on Earth all of you seemed quite content in your new lives."**_

"_**Get him out of here for just dishonoring the Queen." Lord Mauk spoke with authority in his voice. **_

_**Several guards rushed in and took him into custody, but his eyes never left hers. That's when she saw it, the desperation, the lack of hope, the need for something to make since of the hell that they were all living in.**_

"_**Release him" Tess ordered.**_

"_**My Queen" Lord Mauk spoke wary of acting out such an order.**_

"_**You heard me"**_

_**The men released him. Tess walked toward him stopping only inches from him. "Talon, it is nice to see you again"**_

"_**I was concerned you wouldn't remember me."**_

"_**How could I forget the only one who could control my dear sister Anya."**_

_**Talon let out a slight chuckle thinking of her. "I honestly don't believe anyone can control my wife, contain might be more appropriate."**_

"_**Is there anything else you would like to say about this matter?" Tess going back to the seriousness of the subject at hand. She remembered in her former life, she was always eager to hear Talons words of wisdom.**_

_**Talon nodded and seemed to ponder how best to say his comment. "Only that, hope is something people cling onto no matter how dire situations become. For all of us the Royal Four is that hope. So everything that we do good or bad is due to that reason alone and should be judged as such."**_

Of all the people she had lost, his death stung the worst. He had always been nothing but open and honest. She could see how her sister could have fallen for him, giving all her rights and privileges up as a royal for him. Talon treated her as a person first and a queen second. All he ever wanted was what was best for the people of Antar and she made him a promise that she would restore peace and she planned on keeping it.

"Hope is something people cling onto no matter how dire situations become. I saw them there on Antar" Tess turned from the window to face her brother and sort of husband. "They need us. We give them that hope."

"That still doesn't justify killing an innocent person." Max shook his head in frustration. "Just to further their own agenda."

Michael pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "To them the ends justify the means." He walked closer to Max and his sister. He couldn't believe the lengths they went through for this hope that Tess talked about. "It doesn't make sense to talk about this anymore we have other things to worry about."

Both Max and Tess nodded in agreement.

Max glanced over at his son that was fast asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful and completely unaware of the real danger he was in. He had wondered a lot how he could just turn his back on him and his mother. Max was disgusted at himself. In his dreams and in his thoughts he had been haunted by his sons face. It would stare up at him with a questionable expression as if asking why did you walk away. Max had thrown his life into work, school, Liz but nothing could take away the pain of knowing you abandoned your son. He had gotten real good at keeping up appearances with his fake smile laugh, joy. Nothing truly in the last five years had been real, it all was a lie. Now looking at his son he was relieved to know that he had a father in his life even if it wasn't him. There was still a pain nagging in his heart on hearing his son call Ayden dad, but it was just a consequence that he would have to deal with. He sighed before meeting Tess' eyes. She was in love, he could tell. A smile formed on his face. He was grateful that after everything she had found someone that could give her that feeling.

"What are we going to do about Izzy?" Micheal asked after a couple of minutes of silence between the three of them passed.

"I don't know" Max spoke honestly. Of all of them Isabelle was the most resistant to remembering their past life because of Valondra's betrayal.

"She's scared." Tess commented.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she needs to remember." Micheal added.

"So, who's going to talk to her?" Tess asked. She looked at Micheal and then at Max. "What, no volunteers."

Max sighed "Maybe we should all do it together."

"I don't know Max. She might take it as some kind of intervention and dig in her heals and fight us even harder." Micheal pointed out.

"I think he's right Max." Tess agreed.

"I'll do it, alone then." Even though Max really didn't want to do this, he might be the only person that could make her see reason.

"Mommy" a small four-year old said opening his blue eyes.

Tess moved toward the corner of the bed where he was laying down at. "Did you have a good nap?"

The small boy nodded. "I'm hungry." He yawned.

"We'll get you some food.-" Tess turned to Max and Michael and signaled for them to come closer. "But first I want you to meet some people."

The boy sat up to get a better look at the two strangers in front of him. "Hi I'm Talon." he smiled.

Tess stood up and moved next to Max and Michael pointing out who they were to their son. She told him that they were his uncles. That's the best she could come up with concern to Max.

Talon jumped off the bed and went to stand next to Michael. "How tall are you?"

"Why?" Michael asked in confusion as the boy just stared at him in amazement.

"You're like the tallest person ever. Are you like a giant?"

"No honey he's not a giant, he's just as tall as your dad." Tess couldn't help but to giggle a little.

The small boy shook his head in defiance. "Nope, he's taller. I'm sure of it."

Tess knew there was really no point in arguing with him. When Talon put something in his mind no one was going to change his mind without a fight. And right know Tess was just too tired. How much damage could he do thinking Michael was a giant?

Michael just stood there as Talon walked around him like he was a science specimen under a microscope. His arms were crossed in front of him staring at Tess pleading for her to come get her son.

But Tess didn't move a muscle, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. This whole situation was becoming funnier by the minute. And she needed a good laugh. She glanced over at Max. He was trying his best not to laugh, but looking at his face it was a battle he was loosing. Suddenly, Max just erupted in laughter which resulted in receiving a glare from Michael.

Talon didn't even seem to notice the two other people in the room. He had his hand on his face as if he was thinking intently about something.

Michael couldn't keep from rolling his eyes in frustration. "What are you looking for?" he grunted out.

"I don't know. Just looking" the small boy shrugged. "Fascinating" he poked him in his leg.

Michael shook his head. "I thought you were hungry."

"So you eat like regular food" he asked with his head tilted to the side looking up at Michael.

By now Max and Tess had gotten their laughter under control. They were both on the floor with big huge grins on their face looking at Michael who where sending them both the same look of 'you're so going to pay for this'.

"You know what this reminds me of. You should remember too." Max turned toward Tess who was sitting next to him on the floor.

Tess pondered for a minute before a small smile started to form on her face. "How could I ever forget? The reason my brother said he never wanted to reproduce."

They both turned to each other. "Astride"

"She really was a brat." Tess stated. "Borderline stalker."

"How can you say that?" Max looked back at the scene of Michael and Talon. He chuckled. "She was only like six."

"Yeah, but I swear she used to follow my brother wherever he went." She smiled. "You know one time he caught her up under his bed."

Max shook his head. "That I didn't know. I guess she was a little too….

"Obsessed. Is that the word you're looking for?" Tess shot him an all knowing look.

Max smirked. "I guess that would be the most appropriate word." He looked over at Tess realizing her hair was longer and some how she looked older, more than just five years. He turned away in hopes that she wouldn't notice he was staring, but he wasn't discreet or fast enough.

"What?" Tess asked looking straight ahead, not turning to look at him.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry and promise her that he would be there from now on, but he knew those words would seem so hollow. "Nothing"

Tess knew what he wanted to say, but in truth it didn't matter how sorry he was. It didn't change the fact that he intentional caused harm to another individual. She knew they had to air out their grievances', at least hers to him. But now wasn't the time. They needed to wait until they were alone because it really didn't concern anybody else. "We'll talk later"

Max simply nodded, not at all looking forward to it.

* * *

"So, what's your problem?" Anya stood in front of Isabelle who was sitting on the floor leaning against the corner wall with her eyes glued shut.

Isabelle didn't move an inch. She was hoping that she would just leave her alone, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you honestly think that you can just sit here and all of this will just go away?"

Isabelle still gave no response.

Anya squatted down in front of her waving her hand in front of her face. "I know you're not sleep and I know you can hear me."

Still she gave no response.

"Figures you would act like this. You were always just a self absorbed princess who was more interested in her own needs then her people. And they are your people. Tess and Michael have their own people to worry about, but their back there trying to save yours and you sit here refusing to be of any assistance."

Anya saw her words were affecting her, her hand slightly moved. So she continued on her word assault on the fallen royal. "So, that got to you, at least I know you're not completely dead inside. Okay where was I? …" Anya acted as if she was pondering her next word for a minute. "Oh yeah you're a traitor and honestly if I did what you did. I would probably be cowering in a corner as well. But thankfully for my families sake I could never under any circumstances betray my own flesh and blood."

Anya paused from her little speech to see if she would respond. She just sat there, her eyelids did flicker and her hands did seem to tighten the grip around her shirt she was holding.

"Well I don't have anything better to do, so we can do this all day long princess." Anya said cheerfully, refusing to acknowledge her as her queen even though she was.

* * *

"Mommy where's daddy? I have to show daddy that he's a giant, real live breathing giant" the young boy said jumping up and down in excitement.

"In the front room" Tess replied.

As soon as the words where out of her mouth, she watched her son pull a very annoyed Michael out of the room. She couldn't help but to giggle a little. Max had pulled himself off the floor offering a hand to Tess.

The hybrid queen stared at his hand for a moment, and then pulled herself off the floor on her own.

Max stood there with his hands behind his back as if he was standing at attention ready for his superior to reprimand him for insubordination. He was well aware that she was going to vent and it was going to get ugly.

"Max while we're alone. Let me make this clear. I know your sorry, but that really doesn't matter how you feel. I needed you to be there and you weren't" Tess started to feel tears bubbling up in her eyes. "Just a friend, that s all I needed and you didn't even give me that." Tears started to run down her face.

"Tess…" Max breathed out, not really sure where he was going to go with it.

"No let me finish. I do forgive you, but I need you to know how I feel." Tess brushed away the tears on her face with the palm of her hand. She could see that Max was at a lost of words. She knew he was breaking inside at how he had treated her, but she had to keep herself doing what she had to do. Tess needed to get this off her chest. After today the Royal Four needed to be stronger then they have ever been. No more lies and secrets, everything had to be let out in the open for them to have any hope of defeating Khivar. "I felt abandoned. I could see that you knew it was a lie. Everything that Liz was saying in the chamber. I could see it in your eyes and you sent me to hell anyway. Can you even imagine how that made me feel?"

Max walked closer to her. She backed away before falling onto the floor with her hands in front of her face trying to hide the tears that refused to be contained. Max kneeled in front of her and grabbed her and forced her into his arms. She was fighting his attempts to comfort her at first, but she finally gave in and sobbed into his jacket.

If Max could hate himself anymore than he already did, he did now. Holding her in his arms as she sobbed, he realized that he had really hurt a woman that always seemed so invincible, in this lifetime and the previous one. The tears stopped flowing as she just allowed herself to stay in the comforts of his arms. After a while, Tess lifted herself from his embrace and stood up followed by Max.

"Are we okay now?" Max asked a little scared of what her reply was going to be.

Tess met his eyes. Slowly, she walked closer to Max. He didn't move an inch looking down at the petite woman. For a minute he thought he saw mischief in her eyes, but he quickly dismissed that thought. Tess smiled up at him before capturing him in a hug. Max was now completely and totally confused until it happened.

In a matter of seconds, Max had found himself hunched over on the floor having a throbbing pain coming from his groin area

"Now we're okay." Tess said staring down at Max with a smirk present on her face. She had to admit to herself she needed that kind of healing you could say from all the crap that she went threw because of Max. It was refreshing.

* * *

"I have to admit you had everybody fooled on Antar, but not me. I could see right threw your lies. You know I saw you with your tongue down that filth Khivar's mouth after you were betroved to my brother." she hissed toward Izzy. "You know I don't get it, why the hell you would want that scrawny, I- think- I -have- all- the-answers, half-bred filth. Bu…..

Anya suddenly went flying in the air hitting the adjacent wall HARD. A very pissed off Izzy was standing over her with eyes enraged with pure anger and hatred. "Let me tell you something ANYA, you don't know what the hell you are talking about. I care more about my people than you could ever imagine. You're so pathetic. Have you noticed you talk a lot, but the only thing that comes out is hot air? Nobody truly cares what you think." She had a satisfied smirk on her face glaring down at Anya.

Anya couldn't believe what she saw in Isabelle's eyes. At first she thought maybe it was her imagination, but now after her little tirade she knew the truth. _How the hell did I miss it? How did we all miss it? It was right in front of our faces the whole time. _"V…Valondra?"


	5. The Fallen Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or its characters

**Chapter 5: The Fallen Royal**

* * *

The words had just slipped out. She didn't mean for them to find out like this.

"_**Khivar would have been a far better king than my brother or anyone else for that matter. I helped him because he was right and we were all wrong. And I would do it again in a heart beat." her eyes was cold looking to a confused Anya. "And I don't regret a damn thing."**_

Her mind was racing with what lies would be sufficient enough for them to believe, but nothing she thought of made an ounce of since.

She felt their eyes on her, waiting for her to say something anything to make them understand what she had just said. But she couldn't breathe at that very moment less alone talk.

Glancing at each one of their faces she saw the confusion, but on Tess she saw understanding.

She cursed at herself knowing that the hybrid queen knew her darkest secret.

Now it was a waiting game. Her brown eyes stared into blue ones looking for her to make the first move.

But she stared back at her, not showing one ounce of emotion.

And that scared her.

She felt her heart racing and suddenly her mouth went dry. She closed her eyes as if hoping when she opened them she would find this was all a dream, but slowly reopening her eyes that fantasy was shot to pieces.

Her eyes went wide in horror, as the other three royals walked toward her. Slowly, she walked backwards, but stopped when she met the wall.

All three just stared at her. None of them spoke. They were silent. Eerie silence that she wished would be broken up by anything.

"It's not what you think" she choked the words out as her voice shook with trepidation.

Still they said nothing.

And then it hit her, what they were doing. They were looking for her. But soon they would come to realize that she was her. She was both Valondra and Isabelle.

Briefly she glanced at Tess. She wondered why she didn't blow her straight to hell, or at least spill the secret that she had been trying to hide for so long.

Max's eyes went wide, but still said nothing. He turned from her. Michael soon followed only leaving Tess.

"Why?" she spoke as the first signs of emotion relayed on her face.

She was hurt.

She couldn't find anything worthwhile to say, so she kept her mouth shut and looked away from her scrutinizing gaze.

"Valondra" Tess hissed which caused her eyes again to drift back to hers. "I trusted you."

The hybrid queen spoke with such venom in her voice.

She deserved it. She knew it.

Because of her, she had lost something that no one should have to.

A child.

* * *

He didn't know what he was looking for in his sisters eyes. But what he saw scared him.

He saw her. Valondra. But worst of all, he saw his sister Isabelle.

She meant the words that she said. Even in this life as Isabelle with that knowledge, without his mind control; she was defending him.

_Why?How could she?_

This was what was tearing him a part inside.

Right now, he could kill her for what she said; for what she did. But he knew tomorrow he would regret it.

He wasn't sure when Michael stepped beside him, but his eyes met his.

"Don't" was all Max said before heading off to a back room. He had to get a way from his sister.

He kept himself from looking at Tess because if he saw the pain, heartache, and anguish he would have killed his sister. Thereby killing himself.

So he couldn't.

Looking straight ahead, he disappeared from the sight of the rooms occupants.

* * *

Tess stared at her husband in a previous life walk to the back room of the apartment. The way he walked, the look in his eyes reminded her of her once husband from another time.

Suddenly, she found herself being thrown into a different time, a different place. In her mind she could see the long flowing bright mahogany robe he wore when he awoke in the mourning. She had given to him as a gift that was made of the finest material from her home world. Then her mind drifted to another scene that she wished she could scrub from her memory, the last time she saw him.

She was the one who had found them dead in the nursery when their enemies had stormed the palace.

_**Blood splattered on the crib where she once laid so peaceful. Lying next to the crib on the mahogany colored floor was the King of Antar, the deadly blow was at his chest. Blood was still oozing out of it. He hadn't been dead for very long, maybe minutes ago. She recalled someone calling her name, but all she could do was stare at the horrific sight.**_

She blinked away the tears turning back to the fallen royal who hadn't dared moved from the spot on the wall.

"I believed you over them." her eyes showing disgust. "They warned me about you, but no I would never believe that you could against your own brother. I knew Khivar was somehow controlling you, manipulated you somehow, but all that were lies that you told to protect yourself from justice."

Her small petite figure was shaking, barely controlling the fury within that so badly wanted to be released.

The only thing that was keeping her from completely destroying her was Max.

* * *

"_**Please you have to understand. He was inside my head controlling my actions." A hunched over sobbing wet, and visibly shaken up Queen of Orion pleaded her case to two individuals.**_

_**Valondra had been dragged into the room by order of the Queen of Antar after footage had been uncovered that she had been in fact the one to compromise their security allowing Khivar and his men to enter the palace.**_

"_**Ahyvah, you know I wouldn't dare go against my brother and get him killed." Tears were flowing down her face hoping they were buying this little show she was putting on.**_

_**A silence fell over the room as the two figures simply stared back at her.**_

_**Ahyvah spoke breaking the silence. "I believe her. No matter what you wouldn't hurt your brother."**_

_**Rath wasn't all too convinced, but he put his faith in a sibling's loyalty. "Release her" he told the soldiers.**_

_**Pulling herself off the floor, she looked at both of them, truly hating herself for what she did to them. She only prayed they would never figure it out.**_

_**Rath moved toward her and whispered in her ear, "If I find out you're lying to me, I will kill you, my dear wife." **_

Those words haunted her, especially at this moment. Rath and Micheal were men of few words. Looking at his face, he wanted to rip her from limb to limb. Valondra and Rath weren't that close, but they had an understanding and some sort of trust that had started to grow between them.

Michael walked slowly toward her. "I have been wondering about a few details to what exactly happened when Khivar took the palace." He stopped inches from her face, and looked down at her. "Tell me, how did they get their weaponry?"

She couldn't answer the question, but not because she didn't know. They both knew the answer, but neither would say it out loud.


End file.
